


Point of Convergence

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Yomiel wakes up in the middle of the night having lived two very different lives.





	Point of Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> written for Ghost Swap 2017
> 
> prompt: [Sissel visits Yomiel in prison for a chat. Sissel talks about how even though he enjoyed his time with Yomiel, and forgives him for what he’s done, he loves his new family, too.]

Yomiel wakes up in the middle of the night having lived two very different lives.

One is a life of vengeance, a life where he walked the earth as an empty shell of a man, where he became twisted by anger and hate until his only purpose was to hurt the people he believed had stolen everything from him. The other is a life of repentance, a life where he threatened and then saved a little girl in the same day, where he pled guilty to receive a ten-year prison sentence and then never once accepted a chance at parole.

Both of those lives clash and clang in his brain, creating a cacophony of _too many memories_ that render Yomiel lightheaded and somewhat nauseous. Yet, in the midst of his befuddlement, he eventually manages to register the iron bars that close him in on his right side, as well as the liquid that drips from his eyes and flows down his cheeks.

He’s in prison. He’s crying actual tears. His body is alive.

 _It really worked,_ Yomiel manages to think. _We really changed fate.  
_

He doesn’t go back to sleep after that. He can’t. His mind is still a jumbled mess, because suddenly two different versions of himself have been smashed together into one. Yomiel spends the rest of the night and the next morning just sitting on his bed, trying to sort through his memories, and even when he eventually passes out again, he hasn’t nearly grasped hold of them all.

But he does understand the most important things: that Sissel, his best friend, went back in time to change history, and that Sissel, his _fiancee_ , is now alive and well and still waiting for him on the outside.

In that, Yomiel finds assurance.

At least, until he’s awoken the next morning by a voice in his head.

_Yomiel? Hey, Yomiel!_

Still groggy with the haze of sleep, Yomiel only barely manages to recognize the voice as belonging to Sissel, the cat Sissel. It’s a bit strange, that’s he’s waking Yomiel in this manner rather than by mewling loudly and batting his forehead with his paws, but Yomiel supposes that just means Sissel felt like reaching out to him through the Ghost World today.

Except…if he’s speaking through the Ghost World then that means….

 _You’re dead!_ Yomiel instantly startles into alertness, physically launching upright in bed as mentally he calls out for Sissel in a panic. _I thought we fixed everything, so how come you’re still dead?!_

 _Good morning to you too,_ Sissel says, almost dryly. He’s not even physically present, but Yomiel can just _see_ him licking casually at his paw.

It’s not an answer to the question. Yomiel swallows hard. _You’re still a ghost, so something must have gone wrong. Sissel, what happened?_

The response comes to him like a movie projected upon a screen, a replay of memories that Sissel telepathically transfers over and that Yomiel watches with muted horror. On that day ten years ago, when they changed history, the meteor fragment that was supposed to strike Yomiel through the heart but instead changed its trajectory towards Jowd’s leg…ultimately ended up inside the chest of a nearby kitten.

 _Oh, Sissel, no,_ Yomiel gasps, heart sinking. _Gods, no, I didn’t want this for you either!_

 _Yomiel, **relax** , _Sissel says, tone firm in a way that instantly cuts through Yomiel’s alarm. _I don’t mind. Really, I don’t.  
_

Yomiel shakes his head. _How can you not mind?_ _You can’t feel, you can’t age, you can’t die. You’re just an empty shell, doomed to walk this world alone, forever!  
_

_I’m not alone, though. Far from it._ Images flash of Detective Jowd, and his wife, and their daughter—Sissel’s memories from the past ten years of his new life with them. The recollections are hazy, somewhat unintelligible, as if Sissel hasn’t quite gotten a grasp of them all himself, but nonetheless, Yomiel can still feel the warmth behind them. _For me, this fate isn’t the worst thing in the world. I’m content like this, Yomiel, I promise.  
_

Yomiel doesn’t really understand, not when being in that same state himself for ten years was exactly what turned him so twisted, so _devastated_. But…well, he supposes everyone reacts to things differently. Maybe cats just have their own special way of looking at the world.

 _…Okay then,_ Yomiel finally manages, his dismay tempering out as he decides to drop the topic, at least for now. _Okay, alright, sorry, sorry. I’m just…I’m really disoriented right now. My memories are a mess.  
_

_Believe me, it’s the same for all of us_ _. Detective Jowd took a sick day from work yesterday just to get a hold of himself, and Missile…_ A pause. _Well, actually, I suppose Missile is doing just fine, but that little doggie is a beast all his own._

Yomiel actually chuckles a little. Though he didn’t know the dog well, from what little time they spent together in the Ghost World, that sounds about right.

 _Is he doing alright now?_ Yomiel asks. _The detective, I mean._

_He’s not exactly in his best shape, but he was able to get himself to work this morning. Once he did, I figured I’d hop through the phone lines to see how you were holding up.  
_

_Well aside from the minor heart attack you gave me initially, I’m fine, thanks_.  Yomiel hazards a slight grin. _All in all, I’d say a little disorientation is a small price to pay for an entirely new fate.  
_

_Indeed,_ Sissel agrees.

From there, it’s easy to fall into a comfortable companionship. Sissel maintains their mental connection, and together, they help each other sort through all the memories from both timelines, much like Sissel presumably did with Detective Jowd yesterday. Yomiel compartmentalizes all the bad and all the good of his own experiences, while he also gets to see snippets of Sissel’s life with Jowd’s family. Bits and pieces become full scenes and storylines as Sissel’s own clutter of memories becomes clearer and clearer.

 _You really love them,_ Yomiel can’t help but note. _Jowd’s family._

 _I do,_ Sissel admits. _In this new life, they’re my family too. They’ve given me so much.  
_

_More than I did?_ Yomiel can’t help thinking. It’s not a pretty or kind thought, but it strikes him nonetheless, and Sissel hears it.

_Yomiel, you’re still my family too.  
_

_Even after what I did? To you, to all of them._ Yomiel bites his lip. _Even if that past is no more, you know those things still happened.  
_

_I forgive you anyway,_ Sissel assures, and as far as Yomiel can tell, the sentiment rings genuine. It’s good to hear.

They remain in each other’s company for what must be hours, until Sissel finally excuses himself, saying that Detective Jowd should be coming back from work soon and he should be there when he does. Yomiel understands, but he also can’t help feeling somewhat antsy.

 _When will I see you again?_ he ends up asking.

 _Soon,_ Sissel promises, just before he ghosts back into the bedframe. _After all, you’re just a phone call away._


End file.
